Journey to Bethlehem
by Supervillegirl
Summary: A fun Christmas story about the Winchesters getting stuck watching a Christmas play. Fun and Christmas cheer.
1. Chapter 1

Journey to Bethlehem

Set mid season two

Chapter One

"Well, then, how about we head over to Seattle," said Dean. "There's gotta be something over there worth hunting."

"Are you, like, allergic to taking your time and relaxing?" said Sam. "I'm telling you, there's no hunts. I checked everywhere."

"Well, it's not like evil just takes a holiday," said Dean. "Something's gotta be killing someone somewhere."

Sam rolled his eyes and stared out the passenger window. He and Dean were driving through Missouri, headed for who knew where. It was the second week of December, and there were no hunts anywhere that they could find. It was seven o'clock on a Friday night, and the sun had just set an hour ago.

"Come on, Sam, a little input here," said Dean.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to tell you, Dean. There's nothing. Can't we just take a break? I mean, you're the one who's been wanting to take some time off."

"Yeah, but now I'm itching for a hunt," said Dean. "There has to be one somewhere."

"Well, you think you can put your 'itch' on hold for a week, or maybe just this weekend?" asked Sam. "I'm tired."

"I don't know," said Dean. "I just need to be on the road, doing something."

"Well, we can be on the road," said Sam. "Just no hunts."

"I thought you were the one who wanted to hunt," said Dean. "You know, figure out everything with the Yellow-Eyed Demon."

"We're getting nowhere, Dean, and you know it," said Sam. "I think it's just time to take a step back and think for a while. Yellow-Eyes will still be there when we get back."

"Exactly," said Dean. "He'll still be here. We need to hunt that son of a bitch down and break his little—"

"Dean, look out!"

Dean slammed on the brakes, screeching to a stop on the small highway. Once the car stopped, Dean and Sam looked up to see a camel with a red cloth hung on its hump running its way across the highway. After they watched it go, they saw a Roman soldier—leather tunic, metal breastplate, metal hat with red tassel sticking up, and everything—on horseback giving chase from the same direction. The soldier took off after the camel, trying to catch it. They stared after the strange scene for a moment before looking at each other.

"You just saw a Roman chasing a camel, too, right?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, frowning. "Think we should go check it out?"

Sam frowned again. "Why?"

"You never know," said Dean. "Might have been set loose by an angry spirit. Maybe there's some sort of time portal thing going on. I mean, that guy looked like he was straight out of Bible times."

Sam shrugged. "Never hurts."

Dean turned the car down a road on their right, heading in the direction that the camel and horse came from. He came to a church—a large church—with a parking lot full of people. They parked and walked up to a building labeled: "Community Lobby." It seemed to be where the people were headed.

"Shalom!" said a woman dressed in a blue tunic, rope tied around her midsection like a belt, and a brown shawl wrapped around her head. "Welcome to Journey to Bethlehem!"

"Um, hi," said Sam politely.

"The line starts right over here, gentlemen," she said.

"Oh, we're, uh…" began Dean, searching for some story he could use.

The woman nodded her head. "Don't worry. Newcomers are welcome." She took Dean gently by the elbow, Sam in tow, and led him to the back of the line. "We are glad you decided to join us. We hope you enjoy your journey. And don't forget to stick around for free cookies and hot chocolate afterward."

Dean's eyes brightened at the mention of free food as the woman left. Sam and Dean looked around them as they stood at the back of the line.

"What is going on here?" asked Sam. "What is 'Journey to Bethlehem'?"

"No clue," said Dean. "Although I am tempted by the cookies and hot chocolate, we should get out of here."

"I thought you wanted to check out what was going on," said Sam.

"I did," said Dean. "But it looks like it's some sort of play. Not our department. Let's go."

Dean began to walk out of the line, but Sam grabbed him by the arm and forced him to stay put.

"Dean, we can't just skip out," said Sam.

"Why not?" Dean frowned.

"There are people behind us now," said Sam. "I mean, this looks like a thousand people, easy. We can't just sneak out; it'll look suspicious."

"Who cares?" said Dean. "We're never gonna see these people again."

"Dude, we have no hunts, nothing to do, and it's Christmas," said Sam. "Let's just go with it. You never know. We might enjoy…whatever this is."

"Aw, come on, Sam," said Dean.

"Dean, we don't really have a choice here," said Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll stay. But if this turns out to be a chick-flick, romance play, I'm out of here."

"Fair enough," said Sam.

The line moved fairly quick enough, and people in similar costumes as the woman moved among the line. Some of them had animals and some just talked with the people. A teenage girl in a red tunic and purple headdress walked up to them.

"Shalom, brothers!" she said cheerfully. She looked up at them. "And very **tall** brothers! My name is Esther."

Dean was still staring in confusion at the girl, so Sam took over.

"I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean."

"Oh, you **are** brothers!" said Esther. "Well, my goodness, you must be traveling with more family!"

"No, just us," said Sam.

"Well, not to worry!" said Esther. "You will have a bigger family before the day is done! You boys be sure to enjoy your journey! Shalom!"

Sam and Dean watched her move further down the line to engage some other people.

"Wow," said Dean. "That is way too happy for me."

"I think this is some kind of Bible play," said Sam. "I mean, based on what they're wearing. It looks like Bible costumes."

"A Bible story?" said Dean. "Oh, come on."

"It must be the story of Jesus' birth," said Sam.

Dean frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Well, Bethlehem is where Jesus was born," said Sam. "So, they must be reenacting it somehow."

"Well, that's just great," said Dean, moving to exit the line.

Sam stopped him again. "Dean, just stay."

Dean grumbled, but humored his brother and stayed. Within twenty minutes, they were now inside the lobby. A table stood by the doors, more people in costumes standing in front of it with stacks of small papers.

"Shalom!" greeted a man, holding out a paper to Sam. Sam accepted the paper, and the man handed Dean one also. "Welcome to Nazareth! Is your entire group present?"

"Yeah, it's just us," said Sam.

"Well, welcome to your journey!" said the man. "Enjoy!"

Sam and Dean followed the line through the lobby and up a small set of stairs. As they waited, Sam and Dean looked at their papers, which had names on them.

Dean smiled, holding his up. "Dude, check it out. It says my name is Samuel." He laughed. "What'd you get?"

Sam looked down at his and frowned, stuffing it into his pocket. "Nothing."

"Come on, man, what's it say?" asked Dean.

"I told you, nothing," said Sam, trying to push it into his pocket.

"Come on," said Dean, snatching at the paper and pulling it away from Sam.

"Dude!" hissed Sam, making a grab for it, but missing.

Dean looked down at the paper and stared. "Rebecca?" He looked up at Sam, smiling. "Rebecca?"

"Shut up," muttered Sam.

"I always knew you were a girl, you dork," laughed Dean.

"It must've gotten mixed up in the male stack," muttered Sam, snatching the paper back and crumbling it up to throw it in a trash can.

"And that would only happen to you," laughed Dean, pocketing his paper.

A woman in a costume caught Sam and Dean's attention, pulling them into a group of about twenty people.

"Here is your family that you will be traveling with," said the woman. "Be sure to stick together and go through those doors."

Their group headed through the doors that led back outside and to a building marked: "Worship Center." A man in a costume stood at the open door.

"Shalom," said the man with a smile. "Welcome. Head straight through this hallway."

Dean and Sam followed their group through the hallway, turning right and heading into the auditorium. They were all led to a section of chairs that were grouped to one side of the room. These groups of chairs were placed scattered throughout the auditorium. They took a seat and looked up at the stage. It was currently dark, and the screens on either side of the stage lit up with an image of a man. A label appeared on the bottom of the screen: Brian Jobe, Senior Minister.

"Hello, friends," said Brian, with a southern accent. "Welcome to Harvester Christian Church. We are delighted you could join us on this night, and we welcome you to Journey to Bethlehem. In a minute, you will pass through these doors and begin your journey. You should know that the seven hundred volunteers have spent weeks memorizing their lines, preparing the sets, baking the 38,000 cookies, and preparing the trail for your journey here tonight. We want to make this as pleasant and enjoyable as we can so you can experience the true miracle of Christmas. Well, hope to see you out there. Enjoy your journey!"

The screen switched to a series of clips of little children reading a story:

"In those days Caesar Augustus issued a decree that a census should be taken of the entire Roman world. (This was the first census that took place while Quirinius was governor of Syria.) And everyone went to his own town to register.

"So Joseph also went up from the town of Nazareth in Galilee to Judea, to Bethlehem the town of David, because he belonged to the house and line of David. He went there to register with Mary, who was pledged to be married to him and was expecting a child. While they were there, the time came for the baby to be born, and she gave birth to her firstborn, a son. She wrapped him in cloths and placed him in a manger, because there was no room for them in the inn.

"And there were shepherds living out in the fields nearby, keeping watch over their flocks at night. An angel of the Lord shone around them, and they were terrified. But the angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid. I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger.'

"Suddenly a great company of the heavenly host appeared with the angel, praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to men on whom his favor rests.'

"When the angels had left them and gone into heaven, the shepherds said to one another, 'Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has told us about.'

"So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger."

The screen darkened, and a spotlight landed on a man standing in front of the stage. He spoke into a microphone attached to his shirt.

"Aw, such a wonderful story, is it not?" said the man. "You know, Christmas is my favorite time of year. I don't know if it's the trees or the lights or the holiday spirit. Or maybe it's the movies. 'It's a Wonderful Life,' 'Elf.' The best way to spread Christmas cheer is by singing loud for all to hear."

"Oh, kill me now," Dean muttered, sinking down further in his chair and resigning himself to a boring night.

"Or maybe 'The Christmas Story,'" continued the man. "Ralphie, you'll shoot your eye out! Maybe it's the Christmas commercials. I love it when I see my first Christmas commercial. There's a Folgers commercial that I just love. The man comes home to see his sister standing in front of the staircase. The sister says, 'Shh, everyone's asleep.' The man says, 'Well, I know just how to wake them up.' They go into the kitchen and make some coffee, and the smell wakes up the whole household. The parents come downstairs and see the siblings in the kitchen, and the mother says, 'Paul, you're home!'" He smiled. "Maybe it's stuff like that, that makes Christmas such a wonderful holiday. Well, here, let me show you what I mean."

The spotlight turned off, and the lights on the stage came on. A middle-aged couple was sitting on a couch next to a Christmas tree.

"I don't know, honey," said the woman. "They said they'd be here any minute."

"Well, I sure hope they get here," said the man. "I can't wait."

A doorbell sounded on the speakers, and the couple got up and headed for the curtain at the back of the stage. From behind the curtain came another couple with five kids. They all greeted each other, taking off their coats and gathering around the tree. Pretty soon, the doorbell rang again, and another family entered. The adults talked amongst themselves as the kids happily shook the presents, having fun.

A woman in a costume came over to their group and motioned for them to follow her. Sam and Dean followed the woman to the side of the auditorium as the scene continued to play on the stage.

"We're leaving now?" asked Dean. "I thought it was a play."

"Well, they keep saying journey," said Sam. "And that pastor mentioned trails. I think it's an outside play that we walk through."

"You mean, we gotta do all the work?" grumbled Dean.

Sam elbowed him. "Keep it down. This means a lot to some of these people."

"I know, but seriously?" asked Dean.

"Tell you what," said Sam. "You keep your mouth shut for the time being and you can complain all you want as soon as we get to the Impala. Deal?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Deal." The group came to a stop at a set of doors leading outside. As the doors opened and they were ushered outside, Dean smiled as he looked at Sam. "I mean, it can't get any worse, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**The next chapters are all gonna be short because I want to put one scene per chapter.**

Dean and Sam followed their group out the doors and into a small white tent. A table stood off to the side, and a man and woman in Bible costumes stood next to it.

"Ah, shalom, family!" said the man. "Welcome to Nazareth Inn! Come, bring your family and your money and stay with us!"

"Shalom, family, welcome to our humble Inn!" the female innkeeper said as the group filed into the tent. "It is very late for you to be arriving. What is the purpose of your travels?"

As the doors closed, several people answered them in small voices.

"You are very welcome to stay with us here at the Nazareth Inn," said the male innkeeper.

"But we have no more room," said the female innkeeper. "I do not have enough food for you and all the other guests."

"Oh, come up with something," the male innkeeper begged his wife. "Look at the size of the family. Think of the money." He smiled widely at the group.

"No," said the female innkeeper. "There is simply not enough room or food."

The male innkeeper gave a big sigh. "I know you came to seek lodging here in Nazareth, but I _regret_ to tell you, we have no more room. Is there someplace else you could travel to tonight to stay?"

A couple people said something about going to Bethlehem.

"Bethlehem?" said the innkeepers loudly and with surprise.

A man and woman entered the tent from opposite the doors. The man was wearing a tan tunic with dark green jacket on top and a tan headdress. The woman wore a pink tunic with blue headdress. The man was as tall as Sam.

"Family!" said the man. "Here you are!" He hugged a couple of the men in front. "Shalom!"

"Shalom, sister!" said the woman as she hugged a couple of women. "Shalom, children!"

"So, this is your family," said the male innkeeper.

"Oh, yes!" said the man. "This is our family!"

"Oh, look," said the woman, reaching out for a child in front, "it seems we have new family members."

"Yes, we do," said the man. "Well, my name is Hananiah and this is my wife Ruth."

"We are family!" said Ruth, spreading her arms towards the group.

"Well, Hananiah, I am sorry but we do not have enough room here," said the female innkeeper.

"Yes, we will be on our way," said Hananiah. "We will be traveling to Bethlehem with our good friends Joseph and Mary."

The male innkeeper shook his head. "Oh, no, you are not."

"Yes, we are," said Hananiah.

"No, you are not," said the male innkeeper.

"Yes, we are," said Hananiah. Both the women in costumes shook their heads and threw up their arms in disbelief at the argument.

"No—you are not," said the male innkeeper. "They already left for Bethlehem."

"You know Mary is great with child and could not wait any longer to being their journey," said the female innkeeper.

"Yes," said Ruth. "Oh, perhaps the baby will be born in Bethlehem—the city of our father David."

"We must be on our way," said Hananiah. "We know that God is gracious and we pray that He will watch over us. Come, family of Hananiah. Let us make our Journey to Bethlehem."

Hananiah began leading the group out of the tent towards the parking lot.

"Shalom," said the innkeepers as they left. "Be careful on your journey."

"Do come back to Nazareth and stay with us when you return," said the male innkeeper. He turned to his wife. "Just think of ALL the money we could make from THIS family."

The female innkeeper nodded in agreement as Sam and Dean followed the group outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Their group walked across the parking lot, headed for a wooded area. The parking lot area right before a mulched trail leading down to the woods was dressed up. Red banners with gold eagles on them hung on both sides of the lot. A tent stood to the side of the lot next to a campfire, a spit stationed over it with a pig stuck on it.

"Dude, check that thing out," Dean said as he pointed out the pig. "I bet that could fill the fridge for a month."

Roman soldiers walked among the parking lot in front of the tent, watching the group approach. One of the soldiers was one horseback.

"I guess we know where that Roman soldier came from," said Sam.

"Jew!" one of the soldiers yelled, disgusted, as the group approached them. He pulled Hananiah out of the line as the group came to a stop. The other soldiers surrounded the group. "It is very late to be out. With a group this size you must be planning a disturbance. What is your reason for gathering?"

"We are the family of Hananiah," he told him. "We are traveling to Bethlehem to be inscribed in the census by decree of **your** Caesar."

"There are so many of you Jews—we must have a Census in order to keep track of you," said a soldier to their left.

A soldier to their right laughed. "Yes, and the better to gather more taxes from you."

The other soldiers laughed.

"We do not need any more trouble from you Jews," said the soldier on their left. "We demand peace on our roads. Keep your family together as you travel."

"Show your papers for traveling," said the soldier next to Hananiah. "Guards, check their papers. Hold your papers up for us to check."

The soldiers moved along the group as everyone held up the small papers. Dean pulled his out so the soldier would leave him alone. The guard stopped in front of Sam.

"Do you not have your papers, Jew?" asked the guard. "We will keep you as our slave!"

Dean smiled at Sam's predicament as his brother stared in confusion at the soldier. Hananiah walked over to Sam, placing an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Oh, this is my brother," said Hananiah. "I have paid his taxes. He is traveling with me."

"Well, then he may go," said the soldier, moving on with Hananiah.

Sam turned away from the soldier as he left, his face red. Dean laughed at Sam, who shoved him.

The soldier pushed Hananiah to the front of the line. "Move your family along."

"Go now with your family or we will keep you as slaves," said the soldier on their right. The soldiers all laughed.

"You can have him!" Dean called, pushing Sam forward a little.

Sam turned and glared at Dean as the group started moving. Dean laughed as they followed the group towards the trail.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ Dean thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dean and Sam walked down the trail after their guides with the rest of the group, with Ruth bringing up the rear. They made a stop halfway down the small hill. It appeared they were stalling for time, as groups were currently at the first scene on both trails. There appeared to be an upper trail on their right and a lower trail on their left. A woman stepped off the hill and approached the group.

"Well, shalom, family!" said the woman. "Where are you traveling to on this cold night?"

"We are traveling from Nazareth to Bethlehem for the Roman census," answered Hananiah.

"Well, I wish you well on your journey," said the woman. "There is much celebration in Bethlehem. We must give the wedding call!"

"Oh, yes!" said Ruth, joining the woman.

Dean frowned at Sam. "Wedding call?"

The woman and Ruth pulled two women out of the group.

"Please, give the wedding call with us!" said the woman. "Ready?" Ruth and the woman both gave a call that sounded like a turkey as they spun around. The two women from the group quickly retreated back into the group.

"Well, shalom, family!" said the woman. "Have a safe journey!"

"Shalom!" Hananiah and Ruth greeted as the group began moving again.

The group approached the trail on their right, coming to a tent with a blue light shining on it. There was a small fence in front of the scene with a campfire behind it. A man, woman and child stood in front of the tent.

"Family, there is a camp ahead!" said Hananiah, leading them towards the scene. "Come, gather close! Let the little ones up front! Warm yourselves by the fire!" Once the group had assembled in front of the fence, Hananiah stood at the edge of the fence on the right as Ruth stood at the edge of the fence on the left. "Shalom!"

"Shalom!" greeted the husband in the scene. "Family, it is good to see you!"

The husband stood at the left of the tent opening as the wife stirred a pot over the fire. The child sat on a stump near the tent.

"Shalom, brother!" said Hananiah. "It is good to see you as well! I would like for you to meet our family." He turned to the group. "Tell them our family name. We are the family of…" He waited for everyone to say the name together. A couple people muttered the name while most of them stayed silent.

"You do not know your family name?" asked the wife.

"They are just a little shy," said Ruth.

"Let us try this again," said Hananiah, motioning to the group. "We are the family of…"

Most of the group said "Hananiah" with him.

"Welcome, family of Hananiah," said the husband.

"It is obvious by this strange clothing, many of you are not from around here," said the wife.

"That is correct," said Hananiah. "But since we are all family, we must travel to the town of our father for the Roman census."

"We are just returning from our journey," said the husband. "Those Romans make life so hard. They tax us so heavily. Family, are you required to pay heavy taxes where you come from?"

As most of the group agreed, Sam and Dean shared a humorous look. None of the other people here knew they never paid taxes in their life.

"With heavy taxes and the demands placed upon us, life can be overwhelming at times," said Ruth.

"Yes, what you say is true," said the wife. "But never forget, our hope is in our Messiah. When He comes, we will be a free people."

"Mother, tell them what the Holy scrolls, God's Word, says of our hope," said the child.

"Yes, when I am discouraged, I remember what King David wrote in the Psalms," said the wife. "'Why are you downcast, O my soul? Why so disturbed within me? Put your hope in God, for I will yet praise Him, my Savior and my God.'"

"King David also wrote in the Psalms," said the husband, "'Find rest, O my soul, in God alone; my hope comes from Him. He alone is my rock and my salvation; He is my fortress, I will not be shaken. My salvation and my honor depend on God…Trust in Him at all times, O people; pour out your hearts to Him, for God is our refuge.'"

"Selah," said Hananiah. "Amen."

"Our coming Messiah is our hope," said Ruth.

"Yes, He will come from Israel, of the tribe of Judah and the house of David," said the husband. "Our hope is that with the Messiah's help, we will be our own Kingdom, free of those Romans." All the people in costumes agreed.

"Would you like to stay and sup with us?" asked the wife. "We would be glad to share our fig cakes and curds."

"Oh, Hananiah, could we stay and eat?" asked Ruth.

"No, we must be on our way," said Hananiah. "We have far to travel this evening."

"Have a safe journey," said the husband. "Be sure to keep your papers with you."

"Yeah, Sammy," muttered Dean. "Keep your papers with you."

"Shut up," muttered Sam, elbowing Dean.

"Remember, put your hope in God," said the wife.

"Shalom!" greeted Hananiah as he moved around the group to lead them away. "Shalom!"

"Have a safe journey!" the family in the woods greeted as they left the scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The group moved along the trail for a moment or so, walking up a hill.

"Oh, come, family!" said Hananiah. "We have a long way to travel! Make sure you have your papers with you! There are Romans about!"

"Yes, keep together, family!" said Ruth from the back of the group. "We must keep moving!"

Sam and Dean spotted smoke rising ahead of them behind a tent on the left.

"Come, family, there is another fire ahead!" said Hananiah. He led the group towards the tent.

As the group congregated in front of the fence, Sam and Dean assessed the new scene. A tent on the left, a campfire in the middle, and another tent—this one open on both sides—in the back of the scene. They could look through the tent and see a similar scene down on the lower trail. This scene appeared to be connected on both sides. Two women in traditional costumes stood around the fire as two men in brown tunics and tan jackets with hoods stood next to them.

"Dude, check it out," said Dean, gesturing to the older man with a white beard. "It's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Dean—" began Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, no comments," muttered Dean.

There were more "Jedis" in the open tent, holding scrolls in front of them and reciting words in a strange language. The one on the right would read a word, and the two on the left would recite the word back.

"That sounds like Hebrew," Sam whispered to Dean.

"Shalom, may we warm ourselves at your fire?" asked Hananiah.

"Oh, yes!" said a servant in a red tunic and striped headdress.

"Come, family!" said Hananiah. "Warm yourselves at the fire! Gather close! Let the little ones up front! Come warm yourselves!" He moved to the right of the fence, glancing down towards the left side of the fence where the tent was. "Are you there, Ruth?"

Ruth brought up the last of the group as she took her place at the fence. "Yes, Hananiah, we are all here!"

"My, you have a large family!" said the servant in a purple tunic and blue headdress.

"Yes, Jehovah has blessed us," said Hananiah.

"Well, you are welcome to share our fire," said the red-tunic-servant. "My name is Lydia, and this is Phoebe." She gestured to the purple-tunic-servant.

"We are honored to be servants for the Rabbi and scribes," said Phoebe.

"I am Hananiah, and this is my family," he told the servants.

"I am Mathias," said the older scribe. He gestured to the middle-aged scribe. "And this is Nathaniel. We are scribes for the Rabbi Mordecai." He gestured an arm towards the reciting scribes in the tent behind him. "We are making copies of the Holy Scriptures."

"Family, the Holy Scriptures are God's Words that have come to us through His prophets," said Ruth.

"Yes, they are," said Nathaniel. "The Holy Words of God give us great hope."

Dean leaned towards Sam and whispered, "What is with them pushing this whole 'hope' thing?"

"They probably theme this thing every year," Sam whispered back.

"If you listen carefully," said Phoebe, "you can hear the Rabbi reading to the scribes."

Everyone in the scene paused as they turned towards the tent slightly so the group could hear the scribes reciting Hebrew.

"Listen to them, family," said Hananiah.

Lydia turned back towards the group. "You look as though some of you have come from a land far from here. The Holy Scrolls are written in the Hebrew language."

Dean elbowed Sam. "Told you."

Sam frowned at him. "Whatever, I told you."

"Well, perhaps you could translate some for our family?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, of course," said Nathaniel. He gestured towards the scribe tent. "Rabbi Mordecai is reading from the prophet Micah." He looked back at the scribes and listened for a moment. He turned back towards the group. "'For you, Bethlehem, though you are small among the clans of Judah,'" he paused for another moment to listen again, "'out of you will come one for me who will be over Israel.' This is how we know that the coming Messiah is to be born in Bethlehem."

Lydia, Phoebe and Mathias all nodded.

Hananiah stepped forward, gesturing wildly. "Bethlehem? Well, that is where WE are traveling to! Would you tell us more of our Messiah?"

"Oh, yes," said Phoebe. "Over six hundred years ago, the prophet Isaiah said, 'Behold, a virgin shall conceive, and bear a son and shall call His name Immanuel.' The name Immanuel means 'God with us'!"

Mathias stepped forward. "Isaiah also foretold, 'For unto you a child is born, unto us a son is given. And the government shall be upon His shoulders and His name shall be called,'" Mathias raised his arms higher and higher with each word, his voice rising higher and higher also, "'"Wonderful, Counselor, the Mighty God, the Everlasting Father, the Prince of Peace!"'"

Nathaniel, Phoebe and Lydia also raised their hands and said, "Prince of Peace!"

The actors dropped their arms.

"The Prince of Peace—our Messiah!" said Ruth. "It will be wonderful when He comes!"

"Yes, hallelujah!" said Mathias, raising his arms. Everyone nodded.

"Praise God!" said Hananiah. "You have renewed our hope. Thank you for sharing your fire, but we must be on our way to Bethlehem. Greet them, family. Shalom!"

"Shalom," greeted the scribes and servants.

"Remember," Nathaniel called as the group began to leave, "that the coming Messiah will be born in Bethlehem!"

A little girl, who was being carried by her father in front of the Winchesters, turned her head towards the scene. "We know!"

The servants and scribes all laughed.

"It's in the book!" the girl went on as they walked away.

"Have a safe journey!" called Phoebe.

"Have your papers ready," said Mathias, approaching the fence. "The Romans are just around the corner."

Several kids in the group looked around with scared faces until their parents reassured them.

"How's that fish coming, Lydia?" asked Nathaniel.

"It would have been better if I had some help, Phoebe," Lydia joked.

Sam and Dean looked back to see the actors all laughing among themselves and talking as they waited for the next group.

"Dude, they have to stand out here all night and do that scene over and over again?" asked Dean.

"Probably," said Sam.

"Man, that's worse than real actors," said Dean. "At least with real actors, you have a lot of scenes to do and you can take breaks when they call 'cut' and you have trailers on the set and food the people give you. Out here all night…How long does this thing last?"

"I saw a sign in the lobby," said Sam. "It lasts from 6:30 until 9:00 Thursday and Friday, and then from 5:30 to 9:00 on Saturday and Sunday."

"Four nights?" asked Dean. "Damn."

"And they probably have to be out here an hour before it starts," said Sam. "And the line shuts down at 9:00, but the people still in line have to go through, so they're probably out here for an hour, sometimes two after it closes."

"Holy crap," said Dean. "Why would someone volunteer for this?"

"Because it means something to them," said Sam. "They really believe what this program stands for, so they do it because they want to get a message to the community."

"Family, move along!" called Hananiah. "There is another camp ahead! We must keep moving!"

"Yes, keep moving, family!" called Ruth.

"I think I feel worse for these guides," said Dean. "They have to keep taking these 'families' through this trail over and over again. They don't get to stand around the campfires."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The group approached another camp. It was a round tent in the middle of a crossroads, of sorts. It was where the two trails criss-crossed, so there were two groups of three men. They were all wearing black robes with white shawls and white headdresses. One group stood behind the fence next to the campfire. The other group stood a little beyond the campfire right next to the trail. Their group headed over to the further group of men.

"Shalom, travelers," said the first man. "What is the purpose of your journey this late in the evening?"

"We are required to travel for Roman census, sir," said Hananiah.

"It is obvious we need to give some direction to this group," said the second man. "Family, let me remind you that I am a Pharisee. We are your religious leaders."

"We are proficient in the Law and so you 'ordinary' people can understand the Law, we have written the Mishnah which contains over six hundred teachings that you are to follow," said the third Pharisee.

"And it looks like this family needs some teaching and direction this evening," said the second Pharisee.

"What is your family name?" asked the first Pharisee.

"We are the family of Hananiah," said the male guide.

"And what is the destination of your journey?" asked the second Pharisee.

"We are on a Journey to Bethlehem," said Ruth.

"I pray that you are mindful to obey the Law and traditions as you travel and thus please God," said the third Pharisee.

Dean turned to Sam with a whisper. "Yeah, good luck trying to convince _us_ to do that."

"The Laws and Traditions govern how you are to travel, such as what kind of loads you can carry," said the first Pharisee.

"You must also be careful to follow the laws regarding cleanliness and food," said the second Pharisee. "You must do everything to avoid becoming 'unclean.' Do not eat food that has been killed by animals."

"And you must not eat meat while the blood remains," said the third Pharisee.

"Be sure to wash properly and stay away from the filthy, unclean, Gentile Romans as you eat," said the first Pharisee.

"The Law says you are to rest on the Sabbath," said the second Pharisee. "So to help you people understand what **rest** means, we have come up with thirty-nine classifications of what is considered "work" on the Sabbath. And there are MANY divisions and listings in each of these."

"The Sabbath just began at sundown and the traditions forbid you to travel on the Sabbath and you must not be carrying any blankets for bedding, for that is work," said the third Pharisee.

"You must not rub grain between your hands, for that is work," said the first Pharisee.

The second Pharisee turned to the father carrying that little girl. "You may carry your child, but not if he has a stone in his hand, for that would be work."

"What the hell is with these rules?" muttered Dean.

A Roman soldier, who had been standing with another soldier off to the side, approached the group. "Enough of this talk. We do not need a disturbance on this road. Move on, family. Be on your way."

"Do what he says, family!" said Hananiah. "Let us continue on our journey! Come, family!"

The group headed towards a small bridge to continue on the trail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They approached another camp on the right.

"Come, family!" called Hananiah. "Shalom!"

"Shalom!" greeted a man in a blue tunic.

The blue tunic was white at the bottom with gold tassels hanging from the blue part. He wore a blue hat with a white shawl hanging down from the back of it. Another man dressed similarly stood by the tent. Two women wearing blue tunics and blue headdresses stood near the campfire. One woman was adjusting the first man's robe. A lamb was tied to the tree near the women.

"Family, gather close!" called Hananiah. "Let the little ones near the front! Warm yourself at the fire!"

Ruth brought up the rear and they took their usual places at the ends of the fence.

"Travelers, you are welcome to share our fire," said the man in the tunic. "Come and gather around."

"Shalom," said Hananiah. "We are the family of Hananiah, a simple family, and we are on a journey to Bethlehem."

"My name is Levi," said the man. He gestured to the woman adjusting his robe. "My sister Lourai," he gestured to the woman by the fire, "my sister Lirai," he gestured to the other man in a blue tunic, "my brother Libni. We are Levites."

"Who would give four siblings names like that?" muttered Dean.

"Family, do you have time that I could share a wonderful story with you?" asked Libni.

"Yes, of course," said Ruth.

"I must tell you about our cousin Zechariah, who is also a priest," said Libni. "Just fifteen months ago, he went into the Temple and the angel Gabriel appeared to him. He gave him a promise of a son. Because Zechariah doubted God, the angel made him mute. He could not utter a word."

"When Elizabeth gave birth six months ago, Zechariah named their son John as the angel told him to," said Lourai. "And then another miracle—he could speak once again. We believe God must have a special purpose for this baby."

"That is a wonderful story," said Ruth. "Yes, this baby John will become a very special man one day."

"We are taking this lamb to Jerusalem to offer to God as the sacrifice for our sin," said Libni.

"Can you imagine?" asked Levi. "Me, Levi the Levite, I get to offer the sacrifice."

"Kind family, as priests, you are very special," said Hananiah. "And I agree God must have a plan for this special baby, John. But we are just very common, ordinary people. There is nothing special about us."

Ruth agreed with him.

"Oh, family, God has a purpose for everyone," said Levi. "He loves you. Zechariah recorded God's Words, saying 'The Lord your God is with you, He is mighty to save. He will take great delight in you, He will quiet you with His love…'"

"Dear friends, we wait upon the Lord and He guides us," said Lirai. "Remember what the Word of God says, 'Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding; in all your ways acknowledge Him, and He will direct your paths.'"

"Our hope rests in our coming Messiah," said Libni. "In Him, we will see the love God has for each one of us."

"Maranatha," said Levi. "Come, Messiah!"

"Yes, come, Messiah!" called Hananiah. "My family must be on our way to Bethlehem. Thank you for your words."

He began leading the group away from the scene.

"Shalom," said the Levites. "Be careful on your travels."

"And remember, if you see an angel as my cousin Zechariah did, show respect and believe everything he says," said Levi.

"Never doubt the Word of God," said Libni. "It is a lamp unto our feet, and a light onto our path."

Hananiah led the group away from the camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hananiah led the group towards a tent that looked tall and expensive.

"Look, family, there is another camp ahead!" said Hananiah. They walked forward some more, and Hananiah spotted something. "They have camels! They must be very wealthy! Shalom!" He greeted the occupants of the camp.

The camp was decorated ornately with gold and beads and satin cloths. A woman stood by the campfire wearing gold pants underneath a multi-colored satin skirt, a purple satin shirt with poufy sleeves and gold tassels around the elbows, and a purple headdress lined with gold.

"Oh, Lord, look at her," muttered Dean.

Another woman stood next to the campfire, wearing a pink robe with a round headdress, the gold shawl hanging down her back. A boy dressed all in black stood in the back. To the right, two camels—one with a red shawl, and one with a purple shawl—sat next to another campfire.

"Well, there is our camel," Sam muttered to Dean.

"Are those camels real?" asked some teenage guys at the front.

"Of course the camels are real," said Hananiah. "How could fake camels bring people across the desert?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and laughed. Hananiah took a place at the front of the fence, and Ruth stood at the back of the fence.

"Shalom, travelers," said the all-satin-servant. "Come and gather around our fire. It is a cold night, and I and the other servants," she gestured to the other two, "are keeping the fires going for our masters."

"Thank you for sharing your fire," said Ruth. "Who are your masters?"

"They are very wise men, Magi from the east," said the pink servant. "We have traveled a long way over desert and plains."

The all-satin-servant stood at the tent opening. "Kind masters, we have a traveling family warming at our fire. Would you desire to see them?"

"Yes, yes, we would," came a deep voice from inside the tent.

The servant pulled open the shawl in the mouth of the tent, and three men walked out of the tent. The first was a shorter man with a black beard. He wore a black tunic with a silver jacket and a silver headdress. The second man was the tallest with a tan tunic and a red jacket with a red headdress underneath a gold crown. The third man was another short man with a tan tunic and green jacket with a silver headdress that fell down his back. The black-tunic-man stopped at the fire by the tent. The gold-crown-man stopped directly behind the fire, and the green-jacket-man stopped over by Hananiah.

"Guests, I bring you greetings from a land far from here," said the black-tunic-man. "You are welcome to share our fire."

"Shalom, gracious, sirs," said Hananiah. "Family, show them respect." Hananiah and Ruth bowed low. "We are the family of Hananiah. We are traveling for the Roman census."

"We have seen a very unusual light in the eastern sky, a special star and we are on a quest to follow it," said the green-jacket-man.

"You are following a star?" asked Ruth.

Black-tunic-man gestured to all-satin-servant, giving her permission to speak.

All-satin-servant nodded at him. "Yes, it is a very bright star. You can see it behind you through the trees." She pointed up behind them.

Sam and Dean turned with the group and saw an electric star situated on top of something behind some trees. They all turned back around.

"We have reason to believe from our studies, this star will lead us to a King," said the gold-crown-man. "Your people call Him the 'Messiah.'"

"Our Messiah!" said Hananiah and Ruth. "Praise God!"

"We intend to see King Herod," said green-jacket-man. "He will surely know where the new King of the Jews is."

"Oh, do be careful," said Hananiah. "King Herod is a very wicked man. He has had many of his own family killed."

"I do not want to go," said gold-crown-man.

The group laughed.

"We'll talk about it later, Belthezar," said black-tunic-man.

"The Magi have brought gifts for the Messiah, that they might approach Him and then worship Him," said pink servant.

"May we see the gifts?" asked Ruth.

"Yes," said gold-crown-man, Belthezar. Pink servant handed him a gold chest. He stepped toward the group, opening the lid. Inside were many gold coins. "The first is the gift of gold—befitting the King of Kings."

Pink servant handed green-jacket-man a gold box with a clear lid.

"From this gift, expensive incense is made," said green-jacket-man. He opened the lid, showing a box of what looked like white rice to the group. "The gift of frankincense—appropriate for the Priest of Priests."

All-satin-servant handed black-tunic-man a giant silver metal bottle. It was carved very intricately.

"And this is used in the Holy anointing oil in the Temple," said black-tunic-man, holding the bottle high. "The gift of myrrh—for the gift of sacrifice."

The servants replaced the gifts on a chest that sat on the ground.

"Do you really believe our Messiah is coming soon?" asked Hananiah.

"Yes, all signs point to His coming," said Belthezar. "We will follow His star until we find Him and then we will worship Him. His coming brings hope to all who receive Him."

"May God bless your journey," said Hananiah. "We must be going. Shalom, kind sirs."

"May your God lead you," said black-tunic-man. "We are going to rest. Servant, keep the fires going through the night."

As the group began following Hananiah away from the scene, Dean looked down at the rotisserie spit stationed over the campfire. Three chickens hung over the fire, smoking.

"Man, I'd like me some of that chicken," Dean told Sam.

"Oh, you cannot have any," said Belthezar as he passed toward the tent. "That is pork chicken, and you are Jewish."

Sam laughed as Dean stared at the wise man. The wise men all smiled, stifling their laughter as they entered the tent. Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him along with the group as they followed Hananiah, Ruth bringing up the rear.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hananiah led them towards another camp. "Family, there are some shepherds ahead." They approached the tent. "Shalom, shepherds."

"Shalom," greeted the shepherds.

Hananiah gathered their group at the fence. A tent was in the left of the scene, and three shepherds stood around a campfire. A pin of sheep was in the right of the scene. Ruth stood at the fence by the tent while Hananiah stood at the fence by the sheep pin.

"May God's peace be with you," said Hananiah.

"And with you, too," said the first shepherd. "You look like weary travelers. It is very late for you to be out on this cold night. Come and warm yourselves by the fire. You must be cold."

"Yes, we are cold," said Hananiah. "We have traveled all the way from Nazareth, and we are anxious to get to Bethlehem. Can you tell us how far it is?"

"Oh, you are very close," said the second shepherd. "It is the next village."

"Have you seen a young couple traveling this way?" asked Ruth. "They are our friends, and she is great with child."

"Oh, yes," said the third shepherd. "You just missed them. They came by here earlier."

"Oh, we missed Joseph and Mary," said Ruth.

"Why not stop and rest awhile and tell us about your travels," said the first shepherds.

"That is kind of you," said Ruth. "We have seen Magi! And they told us the coming of our Messiah may be **soon**!"

"Brothers, the Magi are following a special star, which they believe is a **sign** that our Messiah **is coming soon**!"

"Praise God!" yelled the shepherds. "Hallelujah!"

"Praise Jehovah!" yelled Hananiah.

"Praise God!" yelled Ruth.

A light appeared some fifty yards away in the trees, lighting up a group of nine angels. Eight of them were grouped at the left and a lone angel stood in front of a pair of wings.

"Angels!" called Hananiah, kneeling where he stood. Ruth also knelt as the shepherds did the same.

Several kids shouted out in surprise as they pointed at the angels.

"Do not be afraid," greeted the winged angel. "I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David, a Savior has been born to you; He is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger."

"Glory to God in the highest!" said a second angel.

"And on earth, peace," said a third angel.

"Good will towards men," said a fourth angel.

All the angels began singing. "Gloria…in excelsis Deo. Gloria…in excelsis Deo."

The light disappeared, and the shepherds jumped to their feet as the guides did the same. A shepherd rushed out of the woods behind the scene, a smile on his face.

"Brothers!" yelled the shepherd. "Brothers! Did you see the angels? Let us go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened which the Lord has told us about!"

All the shepherds ran into the woods quickly.

"Praise God!" yelled the guides.

"Family, we have seen a miracle tonight!" yelled Hananiah. "Angels of God! Did you hear what they said? Did you hear what they said? Let us go to Bethlehem and find this child, our Messiah that has been born!"

Hananiah rushed further along the trail. "Come, family! Let us hurry!" He grabbed the arms of several group members, hurrying them all towards a giant white tent that filled a field.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hananiah rushed them towards the white tent. "Come, family! Our Messiah has been born!"

They came to a stop at the flap to the tent. A man in expensive robes stood at the flap.

"Prepare for the census," said the man. "Ready your papers. Divide up to be counted—men to one side and women to the other. Show your papers. Let us not have any rowdiness here. Time for the census."

"Sir, we have heard from angels!" said Hananiah. "Our Messiah has been born tonight!" The man appeared to ignore him. "Isn't that right, family? The Messiah has been born!"

The taxman showed them into the tent, where a small room was situated behind the tent flap. A table stood in the middle of the room surrounded by a boy and three men.

"Men to my left and women to my right," said a taxman by the table. "Move quickly."

The women moved over to the left of the table, and the Winchesters followed the men to the right of the table.

"Oh, sirs, we just saw angels!" said Hananiah. "Did we not, family?" The people nodded excitingly. "And they said, that TONIGHT, in Bethlehem, that our Messiah has been born!" He looked at the group. "We DID see angels tonight, family, did we not?" The group nodded emphatically, and Hananiah turned towards the men. "See, I tell the truth! Our Messiah is born tonight here in Bethlehem!"

"Yes, yes," said a second taxman. "Angels? You Jews and your miracles! A baby? Born tonight? That is good news. More babies means…more taxes!"

The first taxman closed the doors. "Enough! Silence!"

"You are here for the census as decreed by Augustus Caesar to all Rome and all lands under Roman rule," said the second taxman. "Quirinius, Governor of Syria, the legatus of the Divine Caesar Augustus and our vassal King Herod, with their great wisdom, have decided that his census is to be taken according to the Jewish tradition. You can only be counted in the town of your forefathers. As the chief publication in Bethlehem, I am in charge of this census."

"What is your name and where are you from?" asked the first taxman.

"We are the family of Hananiah from Nazareth," said Hananiah, "but we are of the house and line of David."

"For the census, I need to know how many men you have over the age of fourteen," said the first taxman. "Raise your hands."

A couple of the men played along and raised their hands.

Hananiah counted them. "We have ten."

"Nineteen," said the first taxman. "Okay."

"Nineteen!" said Hananiah. "But—"

"Silence!" said the first taxman. "How many women are there over the marrying age of twelve? Raise your hands."

Almost all the women raised their hands, and Hananiah counted them.

"We have eight," said Hananiah.

"Eighteen, alright," said the first taxman.

"Eighteen!" said Hananiah. "But we don't—"

"Enough!" said the second taxman. He turned to the other taxmen. "Would you total up the census and from that figure a poll tax?"

"Why must you charge a poll tax?" asked Hananiah. He pointed at a written decree hanging on the wall. "The decree only said census!"

"You will be taxed on what I say you will be taxed on," said the second taxman, slamming a staff against the decree. "When you leave, you will pay tax on whatever you purchase while here in Bethlehem."

"We have no plans to purchase anything," said Hananiah. "We are but a poor family." He looked at the group. "Are we not?"

"Present your papers for the census," said the first taxman. People pulled out their papers and held their papers onto the table as the boy stamped them. "We will total what you owe the Romans and you will pay it after your family gets through."

"Ruth will pay the taxes," said Hananiah, leading the group through the doors into the village. "I cannot believe you are a Jew and working for the Romans."

"I have heard enough from you…and your family," said the second taxman. "Move on through."

"Zacchaeus, be sure to stamp every paper," said the first taxman to the boy at the table.

"Dude, I think this will be the one and only time we pay taxes," Dean muttered to Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Sorry this one's so short. The village scene is always a bit quick.**

The group moved into the village. It was the majority of the tent, tables and booths along every wall, with tables lined up in the middle. People were at every table, and some were in the aisles, holding baskets and animals. They were all yelling, trying to sell their products.

"Sister, have you heard about the Messiah?" Hananiah asked a woman at the cheese table.

"No," said the woman. "What about the Messiah?"

"We have seen angels tonight!" said Hananiah. "Isn't that right, family?" Several in the group nodded their agreement. "Angels appeared to us!"

"Angels?" cheered the woman.

"They told us that the Messiah was born tonight in Bethlehem!" said Hananiah.

"Oh, praise God!" said the woman.

"Watch for him!" said Hananiah.

They moved among the crowd as the shopkeepers tried to sell them products.

"Oh, no, we do not have any money!" said Ruth as some people approached the group.

As they moved through the market, Sam and Dean glanced up to see another Pharisee standing on a platform above the crowd. All the while, Hananiah and Ruth mentioned the Messiah and the angels to anyone they met. The group moved into what looked like a courtyard. A menorah stood in the center, and girls danced around it while a man at a wall sang:

"Jehovah Jirah, my Provider; His grace is sufficient for me, for me, for me. Jehovah Jirah, my Provider; His grace is sufficient for me. My God shall supply all my needs according to His riches and glory. He shall give His angels charge over me. Jehovah Jirah cares for me, for me, for me. Jehovah Jirah cares for me."

Two men walked from a set of doors ahead towards Hananiah and Ruth.

"Oh, sir, do you have room for our family in your inn?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, do you have room?" asked Hananiah.

"No, I'm afraid there's no room in our inn," said one of the men.

"No room?" exclaimed Hananiah. "But there must be something—"

"No, there's no room in the inn," said the second man. "You will have to find somewhere else to room for the night."

The two men left and headed back to the doors. Someone opened the doors ahead of them, and Hananiah turned towards the group.

"Come, family!" said Hananiah. "We must find shelter for the night! Come!"

"Yes, family, follow Hananiah!" called Ruth.

They moved through the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hananiah led the group to a tent a small ways up the hill. "Family, we must move close together so we will be able to find lodging for the night." Everyone stopped in front of the doors, and Hananiah knocked on the door. A woman in a brown tunic and red headdress opened the door. "Do you have room for my family? We are weary from traveling."

"Shalom," said the servant. "Welcome. I believe we are full, but do come in."

"Come, family," said Hananiah, leading the group into the tent.

There was a low table along one wall. Behind the table were pillows and a chair in the corner. People sat on the pillows, eating the food from the table and talking and laughing. Once everyone was inside, the servant closed the doors. The servant then walked over to the table, looking at a man that was standing in front of the table.

"Master, do we have room for another kind family?" asked the servant.

"Unfortunately, no," said the innkeeper. "Because of the census, we are full."

"Oh, yes, every room is filled," said the innkeeper's wife. "The people here will be bedding in this room. We earlier had a couple come and the best I could do for them was to give them a place in the stable out back."

"There are **no rooms** left in Bethlehem," said Ruth. "Perhaps there is room in the stable for us?"

"I do not believe there is any space left," said the wife. "Our stable is not large."

"But look at our children," said Ruth. "We are all so tired and cold."

"You are our last hope," said Hananiah.

"Brother, remember the Word of God says, 'Why so downcast, O my soul; put your hope in God,'" said the wife.

The innkeeper thought for a moment. "Kind family, go check with my stable keeper to see if there is room for another family." He bent down a little to talk to the children in the group. "Do be careful not to frighten the animals or disturb the family when you enter the stable." He straightened up and looked at the group in general. "The young woman gave birth to a baby earlier this evening."

"A baby?" yelled Hananiah in excitement. "Sir, we have heard from angels!"

"Angels!" yelled several people around the table as they climbed to their feet.

"The Messiah has been born in Bethlehem **tonight**!" said Hananiah. "Could this baby be the Messiah?"

"Surely not," said the servant. The people in costumes quickly fell silent and downcast in response. "God would not have the Messiah be born in a stable.

"Would it not be wonderful if it were true?" said a woman standing behind the table. "Our prayers for our Messiah, Immanuel, finally come to earth to bring hope to this dark world and to save us."

She raised her arms, eyes closed and began singing: (look up this song on Youtube. It's beautiful.)

"O come, O come, Immanuel, and ransom captive Israel that mourns in lonely exile here until the Son of God appears. Rejoice! Rejoice! Immanuel shall come to thee, O Israel. O come, Thou Day-spring, come and cheer our spirits by Thine advent here. Disperse the gloomy clouds of night and death's dark shadows put to flight. Rejoice! Rejoice! Immanuel shall come to thee, O Israel."

As she continued singing, the doors on the other side of the tent opened, and Hananiah quietly led the group out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hananiah led the group through the doors and into another set of doors, leading into a stable. Behind the fence was a gated area with two goats roped up. In the middle of the scene was a woman in a white robe and blue headdress sitting behind a manger. She was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. A man in a brown robe and green headdress stood next to her. A man in blue robe and red headdress stood by the goats.

"Family, look!" Hananiah said in a hushed whisper. "There is a baby! It is Joseph and Mary from Nazareth!" The doors closed as everyone lined up in front of the fence.

"It is our friends, Joseph and Mary," said Ruth in a hushed whisper.

The scene was so peaceful and reverent that Sam and Dean were amazed into silence. Two boys walked out from behind a curtain towards Mary and Joseph. They looked at the man by the goats, the stable keeper.

"Sir, while tending our sheep, angels appeared to us and said tonight, in the City of David, our Messiah has been born," said a shepherd. "Is this the child the angels spoke of?"

"Oh, yes," said the stable keeper with a smile. "The Messiah is here. His name is Jesus. Come."

The shepherds faced the manger and Mary and Joseph and knelt on the ground.

"The Messiah!" said Hananiah in a hushed whisper. "Family, we have found the Messiah. Let us worship Him." He and Ruth immediately knelt on the ground, and many of the group did the same.

Joseph carefully took the baby from Mary and approached the shepherds, holding Jesus out for the shepherds to see.

"And so the God of Heaven entered this world as a virgin-born child—fully God and fully man," said the stable keeper. "And He came with the purpose to bring us back to Him. Because, you see, through our sinful disobedience, we separate ourselves from God."

The shepherds reached towards the baby Jesus, but did not touch him. Joseph smiled at them.

"But God's love is such that He took the initiative to pay the price for our sins," the stable keeper continued. "And He did that through this baby, Jesus, who thirty-three years later would suffer and die on a cross so that we could be forgiven of our sins."

Joseph held Jesus close and kissed the baby's forehead. He headed back towards Mary.

"So while this is the final scene in the Journey to Bethlehem, our hope is that, for some of you, this would be a new beginning," said the stable keeper.

Joseph handed Mary the baby Jesus, and Mary cradled him close, humming softly.

"Ephesians 2:8 says that 'you are saved by grace through faith, and this is the gift of God,'" the stable keeper continued. "Jesus came to make this gift available to all who would receive it. Our prayer is that each of you, if you haven't already, would receive the gift of God's grace. We wish you a very special Christmas and God's blessing in the New Year. Shalom."

The stable keeper turned towards the baby Jesus and knelt next to the shepherds as Mary began to sing.

Hananiah climbed to his feet with the group and spoke in a loud whisper. "Praise be to God! The Messiah has been born and we have been blessed to see Him. Come, let us go and rest as we think about these wonderful things."

Hananiah led the group out of the stable as the doors opened. They climbed the hill towards a building labeled: "Student Center." There was a white tent at the front of the building. As the group headed towards the building, the guides departed from the crowd, heading towards the Community Lobby.

"Thank you for coming," called Hananiah. "You have been a wonderful family. Merry Christmas. Shalom!"

"Shalom!" many of the group called towards him.

Sam and Dean walked into the building with the rest of the group to find the gymnasium full of tables with cookies on them and cups of hot chocolate.

"Alright," said Dean. "That's what I'm talking about."

Dean headed for a table, picking up a napkin with two cookies on it and grabbing a cup of cocoa. He took a sip of it and moaned in delight.

"Mm, that's good," said Dean.

Sam took a sip of his own. "Yeah, that is." As Dean took a bite out of a cookie, Sam glanced at him. "So?"

Dean looked at him, eyebrows raised. "So, what?"

"What'd you think?" asked Sam.

Dean shrugged, looking down at his food. "It wasn't awful."

Sam smiled. "Oh, come on, you know you enjoyed it."

Dean picked up the second cookie. "Doesn't mean I have to admit it."

Sam laughed as he took a bite of his own cookie. "So, this was different. Never actually done anything for Christmas before."

"Yeah," said Dean. "It was kind of nice to have a break."

"Told you so," muttered Sam, taking another bite.

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled before looking down at his cup again. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

Sam looked over at him, smiling. "Merry Christmas, Dean."


End file.
